Embers
by DigiBentoBox
Summary: Fire Lord Zuko has the impossible task of reconciling the entire Fire Nation with the world after a hundred years of fighting. However, when a mysterious new enemy appears, it is all too difficult in maintaining order and keeping the world safe from harm.
1. Embers Ch1 Scars

Embers

Ch 1 – Scars

**.:.**

_"Blood. Crimson water that stained the purest of land. Blood was the mark placed upon the world in the Great War, where the Fire Nation left us scarred and burnt in their climb to greatness. However, the past is all behind us. The velvet smear on the land is slowly washing off, and people are rebuilding their homes, and their lives. Hope was beginning to take root once more, and balance and peace was restored."_

Those were Katara's words. Even as Fire Lord, I couldn't equal half of what that girl is. So loyal… So hopeful. Two traits I haven't been so generous in lately. Its only been a few months, and Mai… With her gone I haven't found the strength to lead. Uncle has been tending to the counsel lately, but I can tell his age is wearing him down. No amount of tea can make up for days of lost sleep.

The Avatar is busy helping rebuild, setting order to the spirit world and creating hope. He has done a great job; the kid's only twelve and he knows how to bend a crowd's feelings as easily as bending air. Still, he can't be everywhere at once, and I must make up for the years of pain my Nation inflicted- upon everyone. Visiting the Water Tribes was the first public pleasing I have done since taking the throne, and already they're throwing chunks of ice and even penguin eggs at me. How can I gain their trust when they've nothing to give?

The only thing not wrong in my life lately was my mother. News is, that she was seen in an Earth village not too far from Ba Sing Se. I plan to visit, as part of my rounds. Maybe she heard of my coronation…

_ BANG!_

I was cut off from my rare cheerful pondering by an idiot servant. Did they know to knock? Barging in and yelling, it was either an emergency, or news of Mai… or my mother.

"My lord, the gatorwhales are getting restless. You should depart now. General Iroh is already onboa-"

"I know that. It was _his _idea to use those beasts as transport anyways. Go get water for the shrine; Mai's flowers are wilting."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

The huge, floating Palanquin was making me seasick. The gatorwhales were incredibly sloppy as water horses, making me miss the steady churn of our steam boats. The soot from our ships tainted the water, so Uncle declared a ban on the engines, at least until we found a way to stop it. That meant we had no machines, no factories to produce our steel… We were no longer a threat.

After a few more hours of this torture we arrived at the Bei Ling coast, a remote part of the Earth Kingdom barely touched by the Fire Nation. The people here are farmers, peasants who are disregarded even by their own nation. The crew began to set up the pedestal, a small raised dais about the size of a badgermole. I would have to give the same speech once again, ask for the forgiveness of the village, and rebuild the town's prominent buildings. Then… Then I can inquire about her…

"Lord Zuko, the preparations are ready. The await your speech… Er, if I may, I suggest you speak with your Uncle. He has been acting odd lately. Something is bothering him- you too, my Lord. Is there… something on your mind?"

"No."

"Is there-"

"Just leave!"

"Yes, my lord."

Was it that apparent that I am anxious? And Uncle… He must know it too. I haven't spoken with him about mother yet, but I have a feeling he will help me. He has to. I am Fire Lord aren't I?

Standing in the doorway was the Dragon of the West himself. How could he be so carefree all the time? Was it ginseng?

"Uncle, I-"

"Zuko, have you ever seen how a morning fog clouds the horizon?"

"Uncle now's not the-"

"You cannot see through it, but when it lifts, your path will be clearer than ever."

"How do you _do_ that Uncle?"

"Do what? I was simply reading my fortune for today. You know Zuko, as a dragon, your horoscope says that today will be a day of rest. It is funny how a simple slip of paper can know so much about the world."

Typical. I shouldn't jump to conclusions so often, but Uncle Iroh has a way knowing what to say, without saying it. We have been together for quite a while now, yet I still am surprised at his wisdom.

"Rrrgh, whatever Uncle. I have a speech to give."


	2. Embers Ch2 Words of Fire

Embers

Ch 2 – Words of Fire

**.::.**

_"People of Bei Ling; I, Fire Lord Zuko, son of Ursa and now banished Ozai, have come to personally prove that our endeavors to help you are sincere. I want to prove that the people who are responsible for your suffering are now responsible for your recovery."_

The crowd remained unstirred. Was I not moving enough?

_"A year ago I had almost captured the Avatar. Together, with my sister, I had nearly killed the one who saved the world. I know I don't deserve your trust-"_

The crowd chimed in. "Damn right you don't!"

_"But, since then things have changed. I realized the destruction I've caused. I see the scars I've left…"_

My hand moved toward scar. The damned thing would forever be a testimony to my blind quest for honor. The look of disgust people gave me- all deserved on my part.

_"And just as I have changed, so has the my Nation. We already have rebuilt the city of Ba Sing Se to its former glory. The Air Temples are restored and protected. Even the water tribes have received their fair share. So I come to you today not as an enemy, but as a servant. Please, I ask that you trust us, for the good of your village and of the world."_

I then did the inconceivable. I bowed, knelt on the ground, and waited for the teasing to start. A few had already begun, starting with "_How bout you wipe my ass, your majesty." _ The others just threw rocks and laughed. One hit me in the head, and I felt the sting of the rough stone and the warm blood dripping down my scar. My guards moved to quell the crowd, but I stopped them. All I could think of was that I deserved it; If I was the bastard that everyone sees, I gladly would have given myself to them.

And then, it happened. I remember an intense pain in my stomach, then blood. The crowd cheered, and then we razed the village. Why are the guards always so quick to act? I blew it, this village would never trust us, and I'd never find my mother.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I'm lying on a straw mat in a hut around thirty miles from the village. Uncle was there but the jolly face was bent into a frown. Ive been hurt before, yet he had never acted so serious as now.

"Zuko, tell me exactly what you remember."

"Uncle, I don't know. What happened-"

"Tell me, what do you feel now?"

"Just pain. But it's ok, I can- Arrghh!"

The analgesic balm was not helping at all. I could still feel the bleeding; it should have clotted by now. But that wasn't why I was afraid. Uncle Iroh wasn't telling me something, and secrecy was not his choice method either.

"Sit. Drink this until you can move. Zuko, you should never have come out here. Something… something horrible lives here. You're lucky Katara was here to save you. Again. She really _is_ a talented bender."

Wh-Who? Did Uncle just mention Katara? Answering my question, the girl herself, the waterbender from the south entered the hut. It was reflex to flinch at her glare, although now it was filled with concern and worry. Why should she worry about me? Aang was the one who was away. He needed her more than now.

"ZUKO!" Her voice faltered. "What… What happened to you? I saw the whole thing from our ships, that light… And then the explosion." She alighted next to me, already breaking out the healing waters and going over my wounds with them.

"That was the guards' fault. And I don't know what happened to me." I started to get up, but she laid me back down. This was the second time she had to nurse me back to health, but I hadn't expected it this time.

"Its nice to see you here. You're the only face not frowning at me right now." I smiled, or at least attempted to. I wouldn't give in to the pain, and besides, Katara can worry herself to death if given the chance. She smiled back, but a false smile like mine.

I started to slide off the covers when I felt a breeze where I normally wouldn't. My heart started beating out of sheer embarrassment. The Fire Lord, clotheless in bed with a water tribe girl only months after Mai's disappearance.

"Aaah get off!" I screamed. She couldn't see me like this. I wanted her to get out of here until I could properly clothe myself. "Just go. I'll be ready in a little while."

Her look of confusion turned into a deep rose blush, and the first grin from Uncle since I've awoken. The two of them exited, and I slipped on a pair of newly sewn pants. I looked around a bit for my other outfit, but stopped when I saw a charred cloak and suit. Katara stepped back in after a short while, still awkwardly looking around for conversation.

"Your clothes burnt off during the explosion. I- er, didn't see you until you were bandaged up by Iroh." We both blushed again. "But I did manage to stop the burns from scarring. Something big must have caused it…"

By then, Uncle had stepped in too. The tea he gave me worked well; I could walk with minor pain now. Something was clearly bothering him, and I intended to know what it was.

"Uncle, what is it? I'll be fine, the medicine is-"

"No Zuko, I know you'll be fine. The village will be fine as well, but this was no ordinary attack. I fear your body is not the only thing harmed. Remember what Azula did to Aang before Ba Sing Se fell?"

"Of course. I will never forget it. He almost died…" Katara would remember that too. Its her healing that saved Aang.

"Well, I fear something like this has happened to you." Uncle finished, looking me straight in the eye.

At first, I didn't believe him. It was impossible, I should have been dead if it happened, not scraping away with these minor wounds. Besides, I would have seen it coming, and redirected it.

"How can that be? There was no lightning, and I don't have any gaping hole to prove it."

"You are right, there wasn't any lightning. Not even fire. No, Aang's chi was distorted with the blast, blocking his connection to the power of the Avatars of the past. I think this is what you have to deal with now."

"But Uncle, you're forgetting that _im not the Avatar._"

"No, but your chi still affects you! Use your head Zuko; From where do benders draw their power?

"Their chi?"

"Yes, Zuko! Without chi, you cannot bend anymore!"

Silence filled the room. The old man must have gone senile; I can't lose my bending, not again. It's not even possible, right? I mean, Ty Lee can do it but only temporarily, and even then the waterbenders can fix that. Katara could fix that.

"Katara: You can fix this right? Can't you do what you did to the Terra Team? Ty Lee took their power away, and you gave it back!"

"I'm afraid its not that simple, Zuko. What happened to you… What happened to you is completely different. Something powerful disrupted your chi flow. It's too twisted to work with, and i'm going to need something more powerful than my bending to fix it. Im sorry…"

"Well, if none of you are going to try to fix it, I guess I'll have to do it myself."

I did not know where to go. I didn't even know what happened to me. But if theres one thing that could help me its the waters of the spirit well in the North Pole. Katara could see what I was thinking, and immediately volunteered to accompany me.

"Well if you're thinking of going to the North Pole, you're gonna need a waterbender. Im not so sure they trust you yet."

"Thank you, Katara." For some reason, the fact that she was coming with me excited me. Not only was she a powerful bender, but just being with her calmed me down. However, seeing as she was the Avatar's girl… It would be very, very complicated trying to keep the rumors away.

"Be careful, Zuko. Even your closest friends can harm you without knowing it."

Uncle Iroh warned, giving me a stern look. I had no idea what he meant, as usual, but if he was suggesting that Katara would try to hurt me, he was sorely mistaken. I got up and left the hut, with Katara close after.

"How did you get here, Katara?"

"A water tribe boat. Why?"

"Because that's how we're getting to the North Pole."


	3. Embers Ch3 Treading Water

Embers

Ch 3 – Treading Water

**.:::.**

Sailing on a proper boat is something I had sorely missed. However, the looks from the crew were less than appreciated. Some clearly despised my being within a hundred feet from a Water Nation ship, much less sailing together with them. It also didn't help that my two guards had forcibly accompanied me wherever I went- not to mention them being the very same guards who torched the town. However, seeing as we were in the process of rebuilding it, it mattered not.

Katara was clearly at home on the boat, bending the water to quicken our pace. Her smile… it was comforting. I couldn't help but grin. Not long lasted either, when the captain of the ship interrupted my thinking.

"Hey if you're going to sail with us, you'd better help out as well. We could use a firebender to light our way."

"Well you're gonna have to get one of my guards to do it; I've lost my stuff."

He was obviously comforted by this news. He even called me by my proper title on his way out. Since I wasn't a threat, the crew slowly opened up to me, although they were wary of my guards. By nightfall, I managed to get by dinner without any suspicious looks. My guards even contributed some komodo sausage to the pot, although it was a bit spicier than the others were used to. Compared to the very watery, very slimy sea prune and boiled seal blubber stew they were serving, it was a welcome addition.

The air began to creep into chilliness as the stars began to appear. I sat at the fore of the ship, right beneath the bow. The lantern was flickering out due to the wind while the seas began to get choppy. I tried to bend some fire but nothing would happen. Not even a spark, or a simple candle's amount of heat would come out of me. This couldn't be happening. The realization of what happened set in, and I felt an anger slowly building within me. I went over my forms, even the breathing exercises, but I couldn't muster a single flame.

"Arrghh! What is wrong with me!"

Again I tried pulling some unseen fire out of my body, and again I failed. High kicks, low swipes, and punches failed. I kept kicking and punching an unseen enemy until my stomach wound lurched, and I dropped to the ground in pain. Apparently, Katara must have been watching, because she immediately yelled "ZUKO!" And came flying down the stairs towards the deck. Using the seawater around her, she moved her hands around my wound, closing it back up again, and clotting the wound.

"You've got to stop exerting yourself, or you're gonna get killed."

"Without my bending, I might as well be dead. You've been stripped of your bending too, right? You know how helpless it feels like to not be able to bend."

"Don't say that. I know you feel vulnerable now, but as soon as we reach the North Pole I'll be able to heal you. For now, just try not to move so much anymore..."

And there we sat. My head in her arms while we both watched the starlit sky's reflection on the ocean. The waves died down to a glassy obsidian, and every pinpoint of light was matched by it's reflection on the water. Her blue eyes also caught the glimmer of the starlight as she stared at the night sky. Suddenly, something warm crept out of my heart and into my limbs. This feeling… I hadn't felt it since I was with Mai. It was so joyful, so invigorating. I wanted to stay there the whole night, breathing in her beautiful scent. I propped myself up, locking eyes with her.

What I saw had shocked me. A tear floated in her eyes, shimmering like the stars themselves. All I wanted right then was to make her stop crying, to hold her close. I felt myself leaning in, the unstoppable force bringing me closer to her. I knew I was going too far, that I was going to regret it, but I couldn't stop myself at all. The next thing I knew, our lips connected, lightly at first but still together. I pushed in, and so did she, with a bit more force than I thought, pushing me down on to the deck. We laid there just kissing, and strangely, we were happy. Katara's single tear slid down our faces, the ice cold drop of water trailing down my chest. I knew what she was thinking, what we were both thinking, but still we just lay there in each other's arms, under the silent stars until sleep took the night away.

* * *

***

* * *

Hi guys, with this third installment in the Embers story, I'd like to hear some of your thoughts/comments on this. I hope you enjoy this story, it's gonna get REALLY good soon, just you wait. I'll try my hardest to get a chapter out every 2 days, but I cant promise anything. Email me if you want to talk, or just send me a message.

Regards, Digibentobox


	4. Embers Ch4 Kyoshi

FOR BEST VIEWING EXPERIENCE, ZOOM IN 3 TIMES (Ctrl+)

* * *

Embers

Ch 4 – Kyoshi

**.::::.**

The piercing glare of sunlight awoke me. Judging by it's position in the sky, it had to be around mid-morning, and thankfully, the crew was still asleep. Even my guards were nowhere to be found. Getting up, I walked around the deck. Katara had disappeared too, but the faint sound of swooshing water gave her away.

I came closer to the bow of the ship, closer to the whooshing waterbending noise. However, a new sound soon joined it. Her sobs erratically broke up the still morning air. I immediately felt guilt and remorse for what occurred last night. I thought of Mai, how I betrayed her for a fleeting moment's pleasure, and the familiar knot in my chest returned.

I couldn't go nearer to her, not like this. I couldn't stand to look Katara in the eyes in my guilt. However, I knew it was my fault. I could have stopped this before it started, and now I have to end it before it gets worse.

"Katara… I…"

"No. Don't talk about it, Zuko. It should never have happened. We… We can't do this. It's wrong, and its unfair to Aang and Mai."

"I know. Thats why I am getting off at the next port. I'm sorry Katara, I couldn't stop myself last night." I stared at the ocean. It looked unusually choppy, and I began to suspect that Katara was at fault.

"Strange thing is, neither could I. I wanted it too, so don't think it's all your fault. I had the power to stop, but I… I didn't."

I smiled. She got up, wiped her tears, and tried to smile back. Even in a situation like this she was compassionate and level headed. All I knew was that I needed to forget all of this, to cast it out from my memory. But I knew I couldn't. It was too nice to forget, and I'm sure that Katara wouldn't be so quick to forget it either. Maybe there was a chance for-

The piercing scream of a messenger hawk broke my concentration. A black ribbon trailed behind it, meaning it was meant for one person only; The Fire Lord himself.

It alighted on my shoulder, and exposed the message scroll on it's back. I opened up the letter, and quickly scanned past the formalities. What I then saw felt like a dream. It read;

… _Reports of a villager with exceptional knife-throwing skills have appeared in the Gaoling region. This female sports looks similar if not identical to the missing nobleman's daughter, Mai. It is with interest that we…._

I couldn't speak. This was big news, huge news at that. Mai… She was still alive! But what was she doing all the way in Gaoling? It is easily a few thousand miles away from the Fire Nation, and nobody has seen her since the day she disappeared.

I had to go and see if the rumors were true. Our position right now must have been near Whaletail Island, near Kyoshi Island and the mainland. Perhaps it was time for a visit with Ty Lee…

"Zuko? What is it?"

"Its Mai! She's been sighted near Gaoling."

"Hey that's where Toph lives. I haven't seen her in ages! I'll go with you."

"Katara, I think it's best if we split up. I have to visit Kyoshi Island first anyways. Ty Lee might be able to fix my chi without the spirit water."

"Oh… yeah, I guess it's better that way." She turned away, looking at some stowaway crabmantis.

"Yeah… well, we'd better wake the crew up."

Soon enough, the bay of Kyoshi appeared on the horizon. With the waterbenders it only took a few minutes to reach the land, where a few villagers greeted the crew with smiling faces. Then, the painted faces arrived. There was Sokka's girl, the leader of the warriors. Then there was Sokka himself, as well as Ty Lee, who looked extremely happy in the baggy dress. We walked up to them, Katara hugging her brother and Ty Lee cartwheeling towards me.

"Hi Zuko! Its been a long time since we've seen each other, not since your coronation!"

"Uhh, hi Ty Lee. Listen, I have to talk to you about something. It's about Mai, I think we've found her."

"Oh Zuko thats wonderful news! Im so happy for you!" She then gave me an overjoyed hug. At least she understood how important this was to me, especially now after… after what happened yesterday.

"Yeah, so am I. But that's not all. Something attacked me in this village the other day, and Uncle said it completely blocked my chi. You know something about chi, right? Won't it come back?"

"Oh no thats _horrible_! I can look at you if you want, but no promises. I've never stunned anyone for over a day."

She backflipped her way back to the village, and after quite a large meal, she led me to their dojo. There were all sorts of mats set up, and dummies with targets around various points of the body. Ty Lee must have been teaching them well.

"Hey Zuko, over here!" She led me to a padded massage table. "I'm going to give you a massage, to see what the problem is."

She started working at my back, squeezing, kneading, and rubbing muscles I didn't even know I had.

"Ooh! Your love line's all twisted. Must be because of Mai being gone…"

"Yeah, that's why…" She didn't know what caused that twist, and I hoped it would stay that way.

Moving her hand around my lower spine, she gasped. "Your center, its gone! I mean, its physically here and all, but your center of chi is completely gone!"

"Are you sure? Maybe you're wrong, maybe it's just hard to find or something."

"No no, its really gone. All your chi paths are straight, but they lead to nothing, like its been punched out!"

That was the reason my bending was gone. My sea of chi, as Uncle called it, was completely missing. That would explain why my wound hasn't healed as well. It was starting to make sense, something that I hoped wouldn't happen. But now panic started to rise, and I couldn't think anymore.

"I… I have to go, Ty Lee. Thank you for telling me this."

Maybe finding Mai would fix all this. Maybe this hole in my chi was just from missing her. I left the dojo and headed back to the city. Ty Lee got a small boat for me, and packed some supplies for me and my guards. She looked kind of let down that I didn't stay, but she perked up when she remembered something.

"Oh Zuko, tell Mai that her aura is not gray anymore, more of a dark purple. It will help her choose her makeup for special occasions."

Was she serious?

"Bye Zuko! Don't forget to visit next time too!"

I set off for the mainland, not looking back. But I could feel the stare of those ocean blue eyes on my head, that gaze that pierces right through my soul. A few minutes later beyond the horizon line, that gaze disappeared, and the seas became rougher and choppier once more.

* * *

Seriously, Action begins next chapter. Be excited. Reviews really welcomed. Enjoy!


	5. Embers Ch5 Maiko

Embers

Ch 5 – Maiko

**.:::::.**

_You'll do exactly as I tell you if you don't want the Fire Lord to end up like that villager. Just lure him in, but don't look at him or answer him. Pretend he doesn't exist, after all, I'm sure he is living like you never existed. You'll do this, Mai, like his life depended on it, because you know what? It does._

(Nighttime)

Gaoling was a fairly nice town. Sketchy in some parts, and too fancy in other, but still a nice place. There was this tavern, the Five Legged Pig, where I could sit and wait for news about Mai. Her talent's weren't exactly the most common, not to mention dangerous. She couldn't keep a low profile even if she wanted to.

After an hour of no news, I decided to order a drink to pass the time. The alcohol here was fairly potent, putting even Uncle to sleep sometimes, although that wasn't quite a hard feat. My head began to buzz with half the glass, and things started to blur over. I had finished the mug when my first lead appeared in front of me.

"Looking for a girl, stranger?"

Already intoxicated, I could barely make out what to say. "Y-yes. *hic* Do you know a girl? *hic*"

"Oh I can give you a girl alright. Come, follow me." The beautiful girl removed her cloak, winking at me. She pulled me by my shirt towards the back of the tavern and pushed me against the wall.

"Hey hunky, am I the girl you're looking for?" I blinked. My mind was fuzzed up from the drink, and all I could remember was her heavy perfumed scent. She pushed herself up against me, pinning me to the wall. Placing my hands around her hips, she leaned in to kiss me when the sound of flying objects erupted out of nowhere. In a blur, the girl was pinned to the wall by eight razor sharp daggers, their owner standing not twenty feet away from me.

"Muh… Ma… Mai." I slurred. It was Mai. It had to be, only she could throw knives with that accuracy. I staggered toward her, almost falling several times. Her back was turned towards me, and I couldn't see her face, but I was sure it was her.

"Mai… Tuhlie sees huller… *hic* Oorr no gray, purple!" I could barely speak. The damned drink was much stronger than I thought.

She walked down an alley way, and I dragged myself to follow. Every time I got close to her, she moved another few yards away from me. Had I not been drunk, I would have known she was leading me somewhere.

"Wurr yuh go? Wayduh, Icuncatch youmay!" I felt an anger rise in me. I wasn't a jolly drunk like Uncle, and I didn't understand why she wouldn't turn around and talk to me.

"Mai… lissemai. You turnnow… Turnnoud!" I tried to firebend, but my stomach lurched and I collapsed. Mai didn't even turn around, and continued to stand there. She stood there for almost an hour as I slowly recalled my senses. I stood up, feeling dizzy and lightheaded, but at least I could speak.

"Mai, please?"

She walked on. I followed her to a large open square, where she walked into the shadow of a large building. It started to rain, and I squinted through the drizzle to try and make out her shape. However, It wasn't Mai's shape that emerged from the building, rather, the shape of a teenage boy around my height. He walked with a sort of air that made me irritated. He walked as if _he_ was the Fire Lord and I was just a peasant.

"Finally, Zuko, I have you where I want you. Your uncle isn't here to save you now with his fancy firebending. You're lucky your chi is the only thing missing."

The boy spat. He didn't like me, and I anticipated a fight. Still intoxicated a bit, I couldn't take him head on without my bending, but I figured Mai would help if things got a bit tricky. She must be furious with me for almost kissing that seductress in the tavern, but she wouldn't let me die, right?

What happened next was too much for my fuzzy mind to comprehend. The boy started to glow, extending an arm pointed at me. Then, he charged. I dodged his first strike, and parried the second, but my reflexes were too hindered to catch his counter, which knocked me on the floor. Placing his hand on his heart and my heart, he began to chant. However, he wasn't ten seconds into it when a huge rumble shook the ground. A spear of rock launched the boy off of me and into the building. Blinding lights shot from the boy and were intercepted by large walls of rock. Toph was hiding behind one of them, and yelled for me to run.

I ran back down the alleyway, trying to get away from whatever that was. Toph was fine, she can handle situations like this. However, the explosions became louder and louder, and more colorful lights lit up the square. A building crumbled nearby, and Toph was sent flying out of the rubble. She got up and bulleted towards me, a frantic look in her eye.

"Zuko we gotta get out of here! That kid's crazy; I don't even know what I'm fighting!"

She was bending earth like it was a pair of giant skis, grabbing me when she passed.

"Oh, and nice to see you by the way. It's been awhile since anyone from Team Avatar visited."

Were already out of the village when I turned back to look. Nobody was following us, and as soon as we were a safe distance away, Toph stopped and let me down. She looked hurt though, but I didn't see any visible wounds on her.

"Toph, what was that? That kid was so powerful, bending lighting that fast…"

"It's not lightning, Zuko. It was more like pure energy… I've never even seen that- Well, you know what I mean. It wasn't as chaotic as lightning, more refined like water. Scary thing is, my bending got weaker with each blast. I had to get out of there before I lost it all. What about you? Why didn't you fight back, huh?"

"I can't, something took away my bending too, and I'm beginning to think that the kid is the reason for it. He even said that I was lucky my chi was the only thing missing. I think… I think he can bend and manipulate chi. Like an energybender or something, I think."

"Hmph. All I know is that we got our butt kicked, and that that _kid_ is still out there... Hey wasn't Aang an energybender too? I mean, that thing he did with your dad was kind of like what happened to you."

She was right. I didn't even consider that the Avatar could fix this. Maybe… If there was a way to take it away, there had to be a way he could put it back.

"Yeah… Where is he now?"

"Who? Your dad? I dunno…"

"No, the Avatar."

"You mean Aang? He's probably somewhere in the air temples meditating or whatever."

"Air temples, huh? Well that's no good, the four of them are scattered all over the world. Don't you know which one he's at?"

"Hey im _sorry_ he didn't give me his vacation plans. But if you ask me, he's rebuilding the Western one that we kinda demolished a few months ago."

Western Air Temple… Damn, that was too far away from here. There was only one energybender I knew had the power to put things right.

"I'm going back. I have some business with that freak."

"WHAT? Are you stupid? He almost turned us into colored vapor, and I'm not so sure that's on my list of things to do before I die."

"I have to. He took my bending away, and I'm gonna take it back."

"What about Aang? He's probably more suitable for this kind of stuff."

"Last time I checked, chi bending wasn't one of the elements the Avatar had to master."

"Fine then. Go ahead, be my guest. But when you get creamed, don't come crying to me."

I knew she would follow soon, rather than be stuck out here with nothing to do. I was banking on her return though, because if things got ugly… I wouldn't have my bending to save me now.

* * *

***

* * *

Hi guys, thanks for reading so far. Action gets hot next chapter. I hope you're enjoying it, and please please please review :)  
Oh and if you have any questions coming up, feel free to message me.


	6. Embers Ch6 Sparks

Embers

Ch 6 – Sparks

.::::::.

I followed the trail of destruction to the same square where we fought. I expected to see the kid there, with Mai right behind him. I did see the two of them, but they were… Arguing.

"Mai, don't forget who's in charge here. It's not me, it's not you, it's Him. You know what would happen if he found out… You'd be killed, and so would your precious little Zuko, so stop whining and get on with it!"

Nobody talks to Mai like that. I don't care if he is a teenaged bomb, I would show him who's in charge. My fists curled up and my breath grew jagged. Normally this anger would fuel some powerful flames, but heated strength was all I needed right now.

"HRRRAH!"

I sprung out of the dark corner and landed a flying punch on the kid's face. He was shocked, hurt, and slowly getting angry. I jumped to land another hit when the butt end of a knife knocked me back. Mai was defending him? It didn't make sense, but the look on her face confirmed it.

"Zuko what the hell are you doing?"

"Mai I won't let him talk to you that way! He's a disgraceful pig who deserves to go down."

"No, you just don't understand. You never did."

"You're right, I _don't_ understand. Tell me why you are defending this freak when he nearly killed me and Toph?"

"Because you don't know why he's fighting. He's trying to help us all, and you're just getting in the way. Stay out of it Zuko!"

"Fine. If you want me to stay away then I will."

I felt hot tears brewing in my eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening, and that the kid was right; I lost more than my chi by coming back. I began to walk away when that freak began to talk.

"He's not good enough for you Mai, you deserve better. Now we can move on without him in the way."

He was dead to me.

"GRRAHH!"

I charged him, knocked him down and savagely pummeled his body. He broke free and stepped back, starting to glow again. This was my chance. He fired a bolt of multicolored energy and I jumped right into it, letting it hit my center. What happened next was indescribable. You could say it was pain, or perhaps pleasure. It was what warm and cold felt like, what life and death would feel like. Just pure energy swirling around inside of you, it was almost too much to handle. As soon as I began to feel my consciousness slipping, I redirected the energy out of my right hand, straight towards that kid. It was like lightning and fire, but as Toph said, much more refined, almost like a stream of water. I was bending again, and this time, I would not be beat.

He dodged the redirected bolt, and moved a slight bit. He was ready to take my punches, but I was through with fistfighting. I jumped in the air, flipping backwards as I did. Flames began to cluster around me, and as I hit the ground, I exhaled forcefully, pushing the fire through my fist towards the kid. The resulting blast of fire was larger than I had expected, erupting with the force of a volcano and sending me flying back as well. The teenager slammed a bolt of energy into it's path to try and intercept it, but his power was useless against my flame, and he was sent hurdling towards the wall.

However, I wasn't paying attention to what happened because of my blast, because Mai was caught in the collateral, sending her flying backwards too. I didn't mean to- I would never hurt her. She hit the ground pretty hard, and didn't stir once she did. I felt remorse the instant I saw her face, a confused frown that I used to wear before the war ended.

Toph arrived just then, grabbing me and pulling me back to the spot outside of town. She tried to explain that staying there would be bad when the bender kid woke up. She was bleeding and clutching a large gash on her arm. Apparently, Mai had gotten her before getting hit by my blast.

"Hey flame head, nice girlfriend you got there. At least you have your bending back."

Yeah. At least I had that…


End file.
